In integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, individual IC elements are formed and tested using various pieces of manufacturing equipment to perform multiple operations. In some operations, substrates on which the ICs are built are heated to cause or accelerate modifications to the materials used to form the ICs.
To heat a substrate, a thermal chamber is often used to control temperature and an ambient environment of the substrate. For manufacturing operations that involve gaseous materials, control of the ambient environment can include expelling one or more gasses through an exhaust structure.